


warmth like coffee in winter

by missdulcerosea



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fluff, I reject your reality and substitute it with my own, M/M, anyways we've nicknamed tanis 'walking poor life choice' on discord, canon? hahahaha what is canon, i thought that was how the original trilogy ended, please bear with me its been years since i read these books, sorta crack, what do you mean they arent married and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: Tanis tries making coffee for Flint. For most couples, making the other coffee is a nice romantic gesture. Tanis' problem is that he doesn't know how to make coffee, and he's not going to ask....It goes about as well as you would expect.
Relationships: Flint Fireforge/Tanis Half-Elven
Kudos: 2





	warmth like coffee in winter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm p sure they didn't have coffee in the medieval period but tbh a lot of d&d in general is about anachronism so... they have coffee.
> 
> this ship came to mind ever since one of my friends noted that tanis and flint give off married-couple vibes. so you get this. its been ages since i read dragonlance please forgive me for any potential ooc-ness

“Care to explain why I smell something burning so early in the morning?”

  
Thin tendrils of pale gray smoke coil over the room. The smell of coffee and something smoldering is smothering in the tiny kitchen. Tanis stands in the center of the chaos, an empty bucket clutched in his hands as he stares down at Flint. Not even a small rattling or footsteps in the dark can wake up Flint. Tanis is another conundrum altogether and here they are, gray light of early dawn filtering through the small window.

  
“I tried making you coffee.”

  
Flint grunts. “What?”

  
“I tried making you coffee,” Tanis reiterates. “And I almost burned the house down.” “You… you are aware that that’s not supposed to happen when you m—”

  
“Yes. I’m no fool in that regard.”

  
“Well you’ve got to be a fool in some regard if you almost burn the house down making coffee.”

  
“Very well then, I concede. But in my defense, I haven’t made coffee before now.”

  
“What?”

“What?”

  
Flint slaps his hand to his face. There are reasons he decided that he wanted to live with Tanis—the rare moments where he does smile that he never wants to let go of. The way they know one another and can seal up the cracks and take the time to repair them together. Tanis almost burning the house down in the process of trying to make Flint coffee in the morning is not one of those reasons.

Tanis scratches at the back of his head, beginning to fervently pace back and forth across the room. “I suppose I should have asked for help on that one. I didn’t want to look stupid, and I tried making coffee myself. You always make coffee for us every morning, and I wanted to exchange the favor.”

“And I could show you how.”

He took Tanis’ calloused hands in his, squinting up at him with dark eyes.

  
“Without burning the house down. Or almost doing so in the process.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Tanis lets out a quiet, low laugh. “Of course. But let’s clean up the wreck I made first.”

They know that with the way the gears shift in Krynn now, they will not always have coffee on winter mornings, or time spent together with words unspoken. But for Flint, things will not shift like that for a while and in that time they will have each other. And he will let it stay that way.


End file.
